


She’s So Dull, Would You Look At That Hair?

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America, Mrs. America (2020), Mrs. America - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Old-Fashioned, Rock Stars, new wave scene, politically incorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Phyllis tries connecting with Liza’s tastes in music.
Kudos: 6





	She’s So Dull, Would You Look At That Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the title is from a Blondie song called, “Rip Her To Shreds.”

Alton, Illinois 1979

Phyllis Schlafly stares oddly at her daughter’s yellow T-shirt with red letters spelled one word above the printed picture of Deborah Harry in the center.

“What’s Blondie?”

“A rock band from New York,” Phyl “Liza” Schlafly informs her. “You wouldn’t like their music.”

“Do they sing about cherry bombs, too?”

Liza snorts. “No, that’s just the Runaways, Mom. Blondie’s number one hit song on the radio’s called, ‘Heart of Glass’.”

“Hearts made out of glass, huh?”

“Yeah...”

“Those would certainly be fragile,” Phyllis chuckles, removing her reading glasses off her face to fold them at her work desk. Liza rolls her eyes and continues down the hallway to retreat to her bedroom. The door slamming shut, Phyllis flinches from the noise and looks back at her rough draft of her upcoming book.


End file.
